


BillDip oneshots

by Skittle03



Series: After it all [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Human Bill Cipher, Insomnia, M/M, Sad Dipper Pines, Smut, Sometimes OOC, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, i cant write their personalities for the life of me, i'm posting this at 2 in the morning, sorry lol, this is just a bunch of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle03/pseuds/Skittle03
Summary: It's just a bunch of one shots! Please, if you want to see anything or have any suggestions feel free to tell me!





	1. Dipper is on his period

**Author's Note:**

> Trans! Dipper!! I saw this post about when boyfriends get their periods and I wanted to do a one shot of a trans! Dipper and Bill helping him :) they are also in college and have a shared apartment in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! If you came here from my other story (After It All) then you do not have to read this! It has no part in the plot line! If you haven't read After it All then that's ok, you can still understand every thing! The only thing is that Dipper's mom and dad's names are Cathy and Albert (usually just Al though)

“Hey Pine Tree I’m home.” Bill said as he walked into their apartment. He saw Dipper in the corner of their living room, clutching his stomach and softly crying.

“Dipper what’s wrong?!” Bill yelled throwing down his school bag and running to the boy. Dipper sniffed and looked up at his boyfriend.

“I got my period. Just when I was feeling really masculine and good. And the cramps are killing me.” Dipper sobbed. Bill sat down and pulled the boy into his lap. He started to rub circles in his back.

“Hey Dipper, do you still have your binder on?” Dipper nodded his head. Bill sighed softly and picked his boyfriend up, carrying him to their bedroom. He carefully placed the boy on the bed and grabbed a large shirt that he knew would be baggy on Dipper, he also grabbed a pair of briefs and sweatpants.

“Could you take it off for me and put these on instead?” Bill asked softly. Dipper looked at the clothing and shook his head.

“Don’t want to. I like my binder, that way I don’t boobs.” Dipper scowled through his tears. Bill smiled patiently and gathered Dipper in his arms.

“I know baby, but if you have your binder on it can be very dangerous and will make you feel worse.” He softly kissed Dipper’s neck and ran his fingers through the boy’s curly hair. 

“But I will look like a girl if I don’t have it on.” 

“You don’t look like a girl, you are so masculine Pine Tree. You are a boy ok? Even if you get periods or have boobs, you are a boy. And I love you so much. So please, I don’t like to see you hurt like this. If you take your binder off you’ll feel better.” Bill said softly. Dipper sniffed once more and nodded his head. 

“Ok I’ll wear them.” 

“Thank you Pine Tree. I’ll go make some tea for you. Do you have enough pads?” 

“No I’m almost out.” Bill nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to put water in the kettle.

“I’ll go get some in a little bit.” Dipper walked out in the oversized shirt and sweatpants. 

“I took it off.” Dipper mumbled, wiping his nose. Bill handed him a tissue and kissed his forehead.

“You look handsome. Want to watch a movie or a tv show?” Bill asked while wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist, letting him rest his head on Bill’s chest. 

“Mhm. Can we watch Steven Universe?” Dipper gripped Bill’s shirt and sighed contently.

“Of course Pine Tree. I’ll get you some blankets and a hot rice bag.” Dipper walked to the living room while Bill went to get everything.

When Bill came back into the living room he had some advil, tea, a hot rice pack and lots of blankets. Dipper was on the couch trying to focus on the show but his cramps were so bad that he couldn’t focus on the show.

Bill gave him his advil and tea and put the rice bag on his stomach. He played with Dipper’s hair for a little bit and gave him soft, tender kisses on his face.

“I love you Dipper.” Bill whispered, Dipper smiled and laid his head on Bill’s lap and snuggled up in the blankets. Bill kept whispering sweet things to him and rubbed his back. 

When Dipper finally fell asleep Bill carefully wrapped the blankets around the boy and slipped on his shoes and ran to the market. They were just around the corner from the market so Bill didn’t need to drive. When he walked in the store he went straight to the pads isle and grabbed the kind he knew Dipper liked, he also grabbed a lot of dark chocolate, soup and tea. When he got to the cash register the lady smiled.

“Your girlfriend must be one lucky lady to have a boyfriend like you.” she said as the scanned the last item.

“Yeah I guess he is pretty lucky. But he’s hurting so I want to make him as comfortable as possible.” Bill said politely with a smile. The lady’s face turned to confusion but she couldn’t question Bill since he was already on his way out. 

When he got back to their apartment he saw that Dipper was still sleeping. He took a second to admire the adorable sleeping boy before he started making chicken noodle soup. 

Bill took Dipper’s rice bag off and started to rub his belly just underneath the belly button. Dipper stirred awake and looked at his boyfriend sleepily.

“I made you some chicken noodle soup and I got some dark chocolate for you, I also made more tea.” Bill softly kissed Dipper’s forehead. 

“M’ not hungry.” Dipper’s voice slurred from sleep.

“I know Pine Tree but you have to eat.” Dipper grumbled but sat up anyway and snatched the bowl out of Bill’s hands. Bill smiled at him. 

“Thank you love.” Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead and pulled Dipper in between his legs, snaking his arms around his waist and burying his head in the crook of Dipper’s neck.

“You are so handsome.” Bill kissed Dipper’s neck.

“You are so manly.” A kiss on the jawline.

“So smart.” A kiss on the cheek.

“So funny.” A kiss on the temple.

“So kind.” Forehead.

“Quick witted.” Other cheek.

“And I could go on for hours talking about how perfect you are.” Side of the mouth.

Bill finally kissed Dipper’s lips, they were mixed with some of Dipper’s tears. 

It wasn’t a hungry, passionate, lust filled kiss. It was a soft loving kiss that displayed Bill’s love for the boy. 

No matter if he had a vagina or a dick, if he was born into this world and given the label of a girl… Bill knew that Dipper Pines was a boy, and he knew that he would give up his life to make Dipper happy. No matter what anybody else said, Dipper was a boy. And Bill meant everything he said.

“I love you Dipper Pines.”


	2. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gives Bill a little show ;) (implied smut) (Cathy and Al are Dipper and Mabel's parents btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so there is yet to be an actual smut scene but I will probably write one later xD

Bill was sitting on the recliner in the living room reading Harry Potter. Cathy and Al went on a date for the night and wouldn’t be back till later. Shooting Star and Paz went to a movie and Wendy went to hang out with friends. Fez and Sixer were out on a trip at the moment.

Bill had no idea where Pine Tree was though. All Bill knew was that he had the house to himself. 

He sighed and leaned back more. It was kind of lonely without Pine Tree. Bill was so used to the smaller boy always cuddling with him and the comfortable silence that came with it. Bill didn’t like this silence though.

Bill snapped his head up when he heard Taking Over Midnight play from upstairs. He raised an eyebrow but stayed in the chair. Bill put the legs down and placed the book on the table next to him. 

Bill nearly choked when he saw Dipper walk down the stairs. He had on a blue schoolgirl skirt that was too short, you could see a pair of blue lace undies every time he moved his hips. He also had on a white tie in the front crop top. He was wearing blue knee high socks and a pair of white high heels.

“Friday night and we’re gonna party ‘til dawn.” Dipper sang as he made his way down the stair, a lustful look in his eyes as he walked over to Bill. He made sure to swing his hips each step to show off his underwear. 

Bill felt his mouth drop to the floor when his boyfriend swung his legs over Bill’s waist straddling him. 

“Don’t worry daddy.” Dipper made sure to put emphasis on daddy. The look in his eyes made Bill’s cock twitch.  _ Dammit this kid knows all of my weaknesses.  _

“I’ve got my favorite dress on.” Dipper whispered in Bill’s ear. His hot breath hit Bill’s ear, making him shudder. 

Dipper looked down at Bill and smirked. He climbed off his boyfriend’s lap and stalked back upstairs. Bill took a second to process what just happened before he shot up out of the chair.

“W-wait! Pine Tree! You can’t just leave after that!” Bill yelled running up the stairs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please feel free to tell me what you want to see next!


End file.
